Prussiaball
Kingdom of Prussiaball |nativename = : Königreich Preußenkugel |founded = 1701 |onlysuccessor = |image = Prussiaball.png |government = Empire |personality = Efficient disciplinarian, nationalist |language = German Polish Czech |type = Germanic Countryball |capital = Berlinball |religion = Protestant Catholic |friends = Andhra Empireball |intospace = Nien |bork = Prussia Prussia }}Prussiaball is the best country in the world a countryball in Western Europe. It is also the country Otto64 is from It was formed in 1701. History Duchy Of Prussia It formed in 1701. The Duchy was small, but increased in size over time. It invaded parts of Poland-Lithuania, and a lot of the Duchy was part of the HRE. Prussia conquered a majority of North HRE. The HRE became weaker and weaker, but Prussia became larger, and larger. Frederick the Great made Prussia strong and powerful duchy. Prussia became so large that a lot of modern day Poland and Germany became part of Prussia. Habsburgs and Prussians defeated the Poland-Lithuania to take a lot of modern day Poland. The country was a duchy before 1860s. Empire of Prussia After 1871, Prussia started creating colonies outside of Europe. They set sail from a port in Jutland, and then landed on the coast of Reunion Island in the Indian ocean. The Germans claimed the island, and then ships were going to go to take Asia, but the ships turned toward Madagascar. Germans claimed that, and decided to go east to Asia. They fought against the Dutch in Indonesia, and gained full influence of the islands. 10 ships from Danzig were sent to take more land, and they landed on the Zanzibar Islands. There, they claimed more land, and then returned to Prussia, but the ship got stuck on cliffs of Spain. They build a house in Spain, and were never heard of again. In 1895, Prussia launched another invasion on France, and won the war. This time, Prussia got the whole Lorraine from France. And then the 20th century came. Prussia's population was happy, but there was one problem: Prussians wanted to have more land. Hungary decided to be a protectorate of Prussia because Romania was attacking it. Prussians attacked Romania, and western romania was now Prussian. France gave Morocco to Germany in 1904, and the United Kingdom gave South Africa, Germans stopped gaining land, but in 1916, Prussia had a war with Poland. The Prussian commander was weak at that time, and Poland won the war in 1918. Prussia gave Pomerania, Kuyavia, and Opole to Poland, and the aggression ended. Prussia turned their eyes towards rising rebels in Africa. There were few troops in Prussian Africa, so the rebels thought it was a good time to form a revolution. Germans had an ally in Africa, and the rebels decided to plan a rebellion when Prussia faces a big economic crisis. But for now, Prussia is back to normal, because several countries repaired Prussia's economy. In 1924, Czechoslovakia became split into two, but they thought it was Prussia's fault. So the two countries wanted to annex Prussia, but Prussia annexed it before Czechia and Slovakia could. Prussia told UK and the US why they annexed Czechia and Slovakia, and they were fine with the annexation, since Czechia and Slovakia wanted to threaten Prussia for false accusations. France thought this was not right because France also hated Prussia and supported Czechoslovakia, so the French decided to attack Prussia. The U.K. decided to stay out of it since U.K. is "kinda of allies" with the French. The Prussians knocked out the French troops right away. The French decided to not have any war with Prussia in the future, and no borders were changed. Fanjomia and Prussia decide to become allies and supply each other with resources in 1936. Prussia gives Jutland to Fanjomia since they don't need it anymore. From 1940 to 1955, the country had peace, and didn't fight in any war. Prussia was able to become a great economic powerhouse in these 15 years, and became a rich and powerful country in 1955. Rebels wanted to make Prussia weaker, and decided to destroy Prussia's progress. The rebels formed in 1955, but then declared a new country to be formed in 1960: Graviolaniaball. The Germans were angry and send troops and tanks to fight in Africa. Graviolania also fought against Portugal, so Prussia and Portugal are allies and want the rebels to not win. The rebel commander is powerful, and can be a major threat to Portugal. And so it was. On June 3rd, 1960, Graviolaniaball formed in Cabinda, and Portuguese were unprepared. The rebels attacked many places, and burned down many Portuguese forts. The Germans were in Botswana, but then, Graviolaniaball's military goes to Botswana, and captures German villages, which are unprotected. The Prussians are annoyed, so they send troops to defend Namibia, but Graviolania has defeated Portuguese Angola. Graviolania then send ships to attack Mozambique, and a communist revolution occurs in Zambia. Graviolania defeats Maputo, then moves inland to attack bases. The Portuguese are prepared for the fight late, and then bomb Graviolanian bases. However, the people escaped, and the Portuguese decided to move troops out of African soil. This is bad news for the Prussians, since their only was to attack Graviolania. The Prussians fought fiercely, and threw severe bombs on the Graviolanians. This exhausts both sides, but Prussians are now sweating, and want to leave. In December 1962, the Germans surrender, and Graviolania becomes independent. States Prussiaball has 18 states. These include: *Saxony *Bavaria *Hesse *Thuringia *Brandenburg *Lubusz *Konigsberg *Baden-Wurttemburg *Lorenzonian Autonomous Region (Lorenzonia) *Rhineland *Westphalia *Lower Silesia *Burgenland *Tyrol *Carinthia *North Plain *Styria *Baltics Prussia also has 5 overseas colonies.These are: *Morocco *Südafrika (South Africa) *Prussian New Guinea *Prussian Madagascar *Prussian Southeast Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Prussiaball Category:West Europe Category:North Africa Category:Germanic Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Lutheran Category:Slavic Category:Monarchy Category:Imperialist Category:Rich Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball